


Cool Calculations

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Crossover, Cuddling, Experiment, F/M, Fever, Magic, Sickness, Unusual Warmth, drug, potion, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura is feeling unwell one evening, and to her surprise, Reiji is not mad at her at all. He even seems to have expected her to fall ill.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Calculations

Homura stirred slowly and quite sluggishly from her rather unrestful sleep. She still was getting used to sleeping during daytime, and it troubled her that she wasn't allowed to follow her body's need to be asleep during nighttime. Drawing her knees close to her chest, she almost apathetically blinked into the dim light of the room, sleep seeming to still caress her, coax her to go back to the welcoming soft darkness and colorful dreams.

She had voluntarily stayed behind when she and the rest of the group had been invited to stay here. The vampires had demanded that one of them would become a bride to the strange brothers living in the mansion, and since Homura felt that her powers would be most useful here, she had offered herself to be the bride. She never would have thought, though, that she would be treated in such a manner.

Most of the time, she was left alone, but it happened quite often that she would be rudely interrupted and teased until she very nearly broke down. Homura had soon understood that her "grooms", as she called them only in secrecy, had immensely sadistic streaks in their otherwise already rather demanding personalities. Sometimes, she was treated as though she didn't exist, and then at other times, she would be treated like the most precious treasure all of them were fighting over.

Especially Reiji seemed to have an agenda of making her regret her decision deeply. He was incredibly frosty and rigid towards her, though whenever he took a bit of her blood, Homura had the fleeting impression that he was rather fond of her. It was a confusing mix, and lately, she had been feeling under the weather, complete with confusing dreams about Reiji dancing with her in a ballroom, surrounded by countless mannequins (for they were faceless and unmoving, completely unlike humans usually were in her dreams).

There was a sharp knock at her door, but Homura didn't jolt this time. Instead, she just weakly pulled the blanket higher. She was feeling unwell, and it had nothing to do with blood loss. She was looking after herself and taking care of her blood levels and healthy nourishment. Maybe she was growing sick. That was a rather unlucky turn of events. She would very much have preferred to not fall sick right now. It was most inconvenient for her.

"Homura?" Reiji's voice rang clear through the room. "You will be late for school. You have overslept already."

Homura peeked at the clock. It indeed was rather late already. But she didn't feel as though she had the strength to get up. Sighing quietly, she closed her eyes, waiting for Reiji inevitably showing up in her room without bothering to use the door.

"Homura." And there he was. Reiji had already changed into his uniform, and he was looking down at her with a frown on his face. His expression wavered just the slightest bit when he reached for her forehead and noticed her fever. "Well, that is most unfortunate. I suppose your magical power can't fix that?"

Homura shook her head faintly. "It would weaken my immune system further. A rather vicious cycle I would prefer not to get sucked into a second time."

To her surprise, Reiji didn't scoff at her words, or made any other indication that he regarded her words as stupid or born from mere angst. Instead, he leaned down and covered her with his body. It was a cool counterpoint to her raging fever, but also a completely unexpected reaction from his side.

"Your heart has developed quite well since you've come here." It didn't surprise Homura that Reiji had noticed her condition. "I suppose that the fever could be a side effect of my treatment for you."

It took a few seconds for Homura to fully understand the implications of Reiji's utterance. She had known that Reiji had a knack for creating potions and drugs, but she wouldn't have suspected him to experiment on her. Maybe, she pondered, he had injected the drugs into her meals and the tea he sometimes prepared for her, another gesture which had come as a surprise. Maybe, he allowed her to drink from his more valued tea cups because she had never broken a single piece in the three months she had been here already. But it still seemed somewhat unlikely that Reiji would be so nice towards her. It didn't match his otherwise so stoic behavior.

"I should have known that you would make my heart condition an experiment." Homura managed a small smile, which surprised Reiji. It showed on his face, and completely broke the cold mask he always seemed to wear around her. He recovered rather quickly, though didn't move away from her. He seemed too drawn to the heat radiating from her to do so. "And I appreciate it."

"You better do." Reiji closed his eyes and leaned against her. His face was hidden from her view, but Homura had the feeling that she had managed to touch Reiji's soul, in some way. "Because as soon as you have made a full recovery, you will be subjected to a rigorous training."

Homura nodded faintly. She was glad, for some strange reason. If being here meant that she could make a difference to at least one of the brothers, then everything was perfectly fine. Even if she actually was the most dangerous amongst them. Even if Reiji was just as sadistic and twisted as the others were. She was here, and she would make their lives take a new turn.

 


End file.
